Our story
by Manon2o
Summary: [The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers] Après sa "mort" sur Exegol, Ben se retrouve dans un étrange état d'entre-deux, où il devra décider de la suite de son existence. {Reylo}


Ben ouvrit les yeux.

Instinctivement, il chercha Rey du regard, mais il ne rencontra qu'une mer d'étoiles partout où ses pupilles se posèrent. Où était-elle passée ? Elle était encore là l'instant d'avant, penchée au-dessus de lui, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne.

Il eut soudain froid. Son corps, privé de la chaleur de celui de son âme sœur, manifestait de toute évidence son désaccord. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il plus sur Exegol, aux côtés de Rey ?

\- Ben.

Il sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant à définir l'origine de la voix qui semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

\- Ben.

Cette fois, son nom avait été prononcé juste derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Leia. Elle se tenait droite, le regard brillant et, surtout, elle lui souriait. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer presque douloureusement. Il ne pensait pas revoir ce sourire un jour et cela le bouleversait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre de savoir qu'il lui était destiné. Il ignorait comment Leia pouvait encore trouver la force de l'aimer après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

\- Mère… souffla-t-il. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans un entre-deux. Un monde entre les mondes, si tu préfères. Tu dois faire un choix, Ben. Un choix important.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Quel était cet endroit dont elle parlait ? Et quelle décision devait-il prendre ? Il ne savait déjà pas comment il s'était retrouvé ici, et encore moins pourquoi Rey n'était pas avec lui.

A son air perdu, Leia comprit qu'il ne se rappelait de rien.

\- Tu l'as sauvée, Ben. Tu lui as transmis tout ce qu'il te restait d'énergie pour la ramener.

Il l'avait sauvée… Il s'en souvenait, à présent. Il avait retrouvé la Jedi inconsciente sur le sol, devant le trône vide de Palpatine. Morte. Il n'avait pas pu supporter cette idée. Il l'avait ramenée à la vie en sacrifiant la sienne. Mais alors, cela signifiait qu'il…

\- Je suis mort.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, impersonnel. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation.

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Leia. Tu peux encore choisir d'y retourner. Ou bien, tu peux décider de rester ici, avec nous.

\- Nous ?

La vieille femme hocha la tête.

\- Les Jedi du passé. Tous ceux que la Force a jugé digne de rester vivre à ses côtés.

Ben resta silencieux de longues minutes, assimilant ce que sa mère lui avait appris. La Force l'avait donc jugé digne, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Elle lui offrait la chance de vivre éternellement, aux côtés de sa famille. Bien sûr, ce ne serait probablement pas la vie telle qu'il la connaissait, mais la paix que cette perspective lui offrait était tentante.

Et pourtant, Ben n'arrivait pas à réellement considérer cette option. Le visage de Rey s'imposait dans son esprit avec plus de force que jamais, si bien que sa décision fut prise en quelques secondes.

\- Mère, j'aurais aimé rester, mais…

\- Tu ne peux pas, dit Leia à sa place. Je sais.

\- Je dois la retrouver, confirma Ben.

Il esquissa un pas vers sa mère et l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras. Cette dernière le serra fort contre elle puis posa une main douce contre sa joue.

\- Elle est sur Tatooine. Va vite la rejoindre.

\- Comment ?

\- Laisse la Force te guider.

Leia laissa retomber sa main et, après un dernier regard, disparut dans les étoiles. Alors, Ben ferma les yeux et fit ce qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il laissa la Force entrer en lui.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par la lumière que projetaient les deux soleils de la planète désertique. Il se releva péniblement, reprenant soudainement conscience de son corps. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour retrouver Rey dans cet immense désert lorsqu'il aperçut au loin une petite construction couleur sable. La maison de Luke, comprit-il. Même si son oncle n'en parlait pas, Ben savait qu'il avait grandi sur Tatooine. Etant donné le lien étroit qu'il entretenait avec Rey, il paraissait logique que la Jedi désirât marcher sur ses traces.

Il commença néanmoins à se demander si elle était vraiment là lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la construction et qu'il ne la vit nulle part. Il était sur le point de rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention.

Rey venait d'apparaitre au sommet de la dune qui côtoyait l'ancienne maison de Luke, BB-8 à ses côtés, et elle le regardait. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, aussi Ben s'empressa-t-il de gravir la colline ensablée. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à sa hauteur, la Jedi ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de le dévisager, l'air choqué. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il était mort et avait de toute évidence disparut juste devant elle. Le voir réapparaitre ainsi devait être pour le moins surprenant.

\- Comment ? articula-t-elle finalement. Je t'ai senti arriver. Tu n'étais plus là et, soudain, tu étais partout.

Disant cela, elle désigna son cœur. Ben comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Durant son cours séjour dans l'entre-deux, il avait lui aussi ressentit cette absence au creux de lui. Le lien qui les unissait ne faisait pas que mettre leurs esprits en contact, il les unissait physiquement.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Rey. Ben réduisit à néant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissait faire, s'abandonnant entièrement à lui.

\- Tu m'as sauvée, chuchota-t-elle contre son torse.

\- C'est toi, qui m'a sauvé, répondit-il. Tu as ramené Ben Solo à la vie.

La Jedi s'écarta légèrement pour le dévisager. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie qu'il ne lui avait vue que sur Exegol, juste après leur baiser. Elle souriait à travers ses larmes, alors Ben sourit à son tour. Lui qui n'aurait jamais pensé avoir droit au bonheur entrevoyait enfin une issue heureuse à son existence.

Ce fut alors que Rey l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux au contact de sa bouche contre la sienne, souriant toujours entre ses lèvres. Ça aussi, il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils se battaient encore sur les ruines de l'Etoile de la mort. A présent, ils s'embrassaient sur Tatooine, et Ben présentait que ce n'était que le début d'une nouvelle histoire. De _leur_ histoire.


End file.
